I'm Stuck on You
by lizook
Summary: "What if we went in complementary costumes?"


**Spoliers/Timeline**: None; Set in the future

**A/N**: Much love to **bearlee-there** for look over and **missmargaret **for the the awesome science help. You both rock! 

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own Bones. Title from Sugarland's _Stuck Like Glue_

* * *

"I saw that." She shook her head, grinning as she set her bowl on the end table, the door clicking shut behind her.

Smirking, he placed his bucket next to hers before crossing the room and settling on the couch. "What?"

"Booth, you gave every one of those children an extra piece of candy. We agreed one candy bar and a box—"

"Of raisins was plenty, yeah, yeah. Look, we have more than enough for me to give them two pieces." He patted the couch cushion, dimples appearing as she sat down next to him, arms crossed over her chest, eyebrow raised in question. "No kid likes to get health food on Halloween, Bones. If we don't distract them with more sugar we'll be the uncool house of the neighborhood."

"That sounds undesirable."

"It..." Laughing lightly, he draped his arm over her shoulders, pulling her close. "Exactly, baby, exactly."

Her head fell against his chest and she sighed. "Still..."

"Hmmm?"

"Societal expectations shouldn't dictate the nutritional value of—"

"Hey, it's one day _all _year. Besides, the parents steal some of the treats anyhow. It's like an unwritten rule."

"No wonder you were so excited that Rebecca agreed to let us take Parker this year."

Shrugging as if to say 'you caught me', he closed his eyes. "He'll be too old to go with his parents soon and..."

She nodded, slipping her hand beneath his sweatshirt. "I can't wait to see his finished costume; Angela assured me it's very realistic."

"Oh?"

"Yes, unlike the majority of the costumes in that last group. I mean, a pink dinosaur and a zombie?"

"Zombies are traditional costumes, Bones."

"That doesn't make it right. The reanimation of dead cells is highly improbable. Not to mention, the unlikeliness that such beings would waste time—"

"Ok, ok, I get it." He snuck a glance at her, mouth turning up as he took in her flushed cheeks, bright eyes. She really was passionate about everything. He loved it. _Her. _

"I was quite impressed by some of the creativity though: an Erlenmeyer flask made out of a clear garbage bag, a cornucopia, a map of D.C... Perhaps I should reconsider my costumes for the Hodgins' party this weekend."

"Mmm, and save Wonder Woman just for me? I like the sound of that."

Smiling softly, she pressed her hand hard against his hip, nails digging into his skin. "You would."

"Well, I mean, you're going to be hot no matter what you end up going as, but..." He turned, arms wrapping around her waist as he trailed kisses up her neck. "You going out looking _that _hot every year... Maybe I won't be hard the entire night for once." Nipping at her jaw, he smiled against her as she sighed, her fingers twisting in his hair before she gently pushed him away, her head falling against the back of the couch.

"What if..." She breathed deeply, hands drifting up and down his sides. "We went in complementary costumes?

"What?" He tipped his head towards her, eyes widening. "Really?"

"Yes. Why would I suggest it otherwise?"

Shrugging, he grinned. "I don't know. It's just.. you really _are _a constant surprise."

She laughed as his mouth briefly covered hers before he leaned back, teeth worrying his bottom lip. "I take it you're amenable to the idea?"

"Yeah, how about Romeo and Juliet? Or Paris and Helen of Troy? Oh, I know, the Curies!"

"Hmm, I like how you think, but I was considering something a little more creative."

"Like?"

"DNA helices."

"What? How would that even wo—"

"It wouldn't be complicated; you could be A and I could be T."

"So we're just the base pairs?"

"Yes." She smiled brightly, leaning against him more fully. "The strands of DNA are connected by the base pairs; A always goes with T and C with G so that they form a ladder. Basically A and T are two halves of the—"

"That..." He tugged her into his lap, thumbs dipping below the waistband of her jeans as he kissed her slowly. "That's the squintiest, most romantic thing, you've ever said."

"Yeah?" The corner of her mouth lifted as her knees tightened around him, arms fell over his shoulders. "You like it?"

"I think... god, I think you know I do." He gasped as she ground against him, her teeth scraping across his jaw. "We should... should have the strands, too, though."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I'd look stupid walking around as a giant letter all night. It'd be like I just escaped Sesame Street or something."

She rolled her eyes. "You won't. Especially if we complement each other."

"Don't we always?"

"I... I'm not sure if that was a rhetorical question or not, but yes, we do." She leaned forward, voice low in his ear as her chest pressed to his. Soft against hard. "Spectacularly even."

"Mmm." He lifted his hips, groaning as she inhaled sharply, her fingers flexing against the nape of his neck. "We still need the strands. Otherwise, we're just the base, not the whole crazy, complicated, life altering combination."

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Yes, you made a valid argument." Their eyes met, teasing, laughter... _love_ arcing between them as she relaxed into his embrace. "We can use that fluffy stuff Ange used to construct Parker's wig for the strands. We'll just have to braid it together and then pin it to our outfits. I'm thinking black shirts and pants with the base letters alternating down our sides in various colors. Then we'll connect them using—"

"Whoa." Chuckling, he cupped her hips, pressed his lips to her temple. "Sounds like you have it all figured out."

"My brain processes exceptionally fast." She smiled widely, moaning as his fingers curled into her waist and he rocked her against him.

"I know, it's just..." Groaning he tugged at the hem of her shirt, hastily pushing it up as her mouth crashed down on his. Their tongues met, hungrily curling around one another as sighed against him and flicked open his fly. "Damn... just that we have plenty... oh fuck, Bones... plenty of time."

"Only three da— shit..." Her back arched, eyes slamming shut as he cupped her breast and leaned forward, sucking at her collarbone. Fingers tangling in her hair, he gasped as her hands framed his face, urging him back to her. Their lips met once more, her tongue stroking over his as she pushed his pants down and moved over him faster and—"

"You've _got _to be kidding," he groaned, jaw clenching as her forehead pressed to his.

"Sorry, it is only..." She pushed up on her knees, glancing over his shoulder as the doorbell rang a second time. "Eight-thirty. It's likely that some trick-or-treaters are just getting started."

"We could pretend we're not home."

"Then we really _would _be the uncool house." She winked, standing and straightening her shirt. "C'mon, we can hand out treats and gather the supplies for our costumes during lulls."

"Ok, but you're gonna have to give me a couple minutes." He glanced pointedly at his lap, grinning as she threw her head back and laughed.

"Fair enough." Ignoring the incessant ringing of the bell, she leaned down and brushed her lips over his. "I might even be persuaded to get out my Lasso of Truth later."


End file.
